


The Ladies Room

by FixOrRideDaily



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gift Fic, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: Is it worse to betray your best friend or to deny yourself?





	The Ladies Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holeybubushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeybubushka/gifts).



> So my good friend Holeybushka and I decided since we feel our OTPs need more love to do a fun fic swap! This is my half, I hope you all enjoy it but especially I hope YOU like it, bro!

Sleepovers at the Washingtons’ place have been a thing for a while. Their parents are hardly ever around as they spend days, sometimes weeks out of town (Bob is a director and Melinda is an actress, fields their oldest and middle children want to work in as well, respectively). The family even has an apartment in New York City. It’s normal to spend a weekend crashing at the mansion if you’re a friend of Josh, Hannah and Beth.

No, not Beth. Not really.

Beth isn't very social by nature. She hangs out with them while the sun is out and disappears up into her room barely an hour after it goes down and the moon takes over the sky. As much as she is Sam’s friend as well it’s hard to call these nights a sleepover with Hannah and Beth when there is no Beth most of the time. Even when they were kids staying overnight was something Sam did as Hannah’s friend.

She sleeps in Hannah's king sized bed and she watches movies with Hannah. It’s Sam and Hannah who have always had nights of prank wars or competitive games with Chris and Josh. This was Sam and Hannah time. Sam and Hannah’s time to bond and to laugh together and share all their secrets.

Well not all their secrets.

“Where exactly does your dad think you are, right now?” Sam asks Ashley during an evening of peace between their warring pranking teams.

“Oh,” Ashley says as she pauses in picking the lock to Bob Washington’s fancy liquor cabinet. Normally Sam is against this sort of thing but she had been easily outvoted four to one and so she decided to accept it. She had insisted on going with Ashley though in hopes to deter her from taking anything that looked too expensive and would be more noticeable.

“I usually tell him I'm spending the weekend with you,” she says going back to work on the fairly simple lock. She has been busting out of her house for years. Ashley knows locks well.

“So you told him you'd be at my place?”

The lock pops open as she answers, “No, I told him I’d be with you,” then she waves her hand between them, “and I am. I didn't lie.”

“Clever,” she replies as she opens one of the cabinet doors now free of restraints. Ashley opens the other. They examine their choices trying to find something they’ll all agree on. Though really what that means is something Josh and Hannah will agree on. Chris will drink anything with high enough alcohol content, Ashley might barely even have any liquor and Sam has yet to decide if she is going to partake at all. Even if she does drink she usually likes whatever Hannah does.

“Ugh,” Ashley moans, “I only know what like half of these are and I can't even remember which ones Josh likes and which ones he doesn't.” She turns to Sam, “What about you? Anything on the Hannah front?”

Sam knows exactly which of these Hannah would like but not if Josh will approve of those choices, she's about to suggest a few for Ashley to pick from in his place when a voice at the door asks, “What are you two doing in here?”

Ashley jumps back causing her to drop the bottle she is holding but Sam is quick to bend and grab it out of the air. She doesn’t mean to pull off a trick as she flips it up right after to snatch out of the air for a firmer grip. From the look on Ashley’s face though she is impressed with her skill. Sam holds the bottle to her chest with both hands and flushes with a smirk before finally facing the door.

“Nice catch.”

She feels her face go even more red when she sees Beth leaning on the doorframe. She should not be surprised since no one other then her and their little party are in the house. None of them would question what she and Ashley are doing. However seeing Beth out of her room any time after six or seven is almost unheard of. In fact despite having spent almost every single free day off school at the mansion Sam can’t recall any times it’s happened. She’d remember too if this was how Beth dressed for bed every night.

It looks like she is wearing nothing but large flannel that stops high up on her thighs. It hides a good portion of her body in its bagginess but shows off her legs in their entirety. They’re smooth and shine in that way that tells Sam they are recently shaved and she wonders what parts of her body Beth regularly shaves. She’s probably not the type of girl who shaves-

She doesn’t have on a beanie or a snapback. She’s barefoot too and surprisingly her toes are painted pastel blue. What or who did Beth paint her nails for? It’s oddly girlish and feminine in a way she doesn't normally see Beth. The shirt is the only thing she is wearing. Although actually Sam realizes that she has no idea if Beth is wearing anything under her shirt.

“Thanks,” Sam says as she turns to put the bottle in the empty place on the shelf. She has to reach behind Ashley and she catches her smile like she has a naughty secret. To be fair to her, she does. It’s just not her own, it belongs to Sam. Sam glares back at her as if to say ‘You had better stay quiet’ then turns to Beth again.

“So,” Beth asks walking into the longue and then around the bar to lift herself up and sit on the smooth, shiny surface. Her legs are shut but Sam imagines what she might see if Beth were to open them. She scolds herself in her mind, “What are you doing?”

“Swiping liquor,” Ashley answers with no shame. Sam nods.

Despite Ashley being who answered Beth looks at Sam with a curious look and asks, “Really? I’m surprised.”

“How?” Sam scoffs. Josh and Chris get drunk all the time. Honestly Sam has wondered more than once if those two have a drinking problem. “Someone is always drinking in this house.”

“Not by them,” Beth almost laughs then waves a hand at Sam, “By you. You hardly ever drink and when you do it’s almost always wine.”

“I was outvoted,” Sam says with a shrug watching Beth swing her feet gently. She is so high above them sitting on the bar. The way the light reflects off her smooth skin reminds Sam of a hot day at the beach. Beth raises one eyebrow while her head tilts to the side.

“So why are you just standing here?” Beth always manages to sound like she is above everyone but not in a way that feels purposeful. It’s like she is so much more mature and worldly than the rest of them. Maybe she is better than them. After all she’s not breaking open locks to steal from her father’s alcohol stash like Sam is. Suddenly she feels like a child.

Ashley sighs, “Cause Josh and Hannah are so darn picky and they basically like none of the same things.”

Sam feels like Ashley pointing out how Josh or Hannah will be pouty if they don’t bring back a good compromise makes her feel even more like a child. Does Beth even know what an adult she is when standing next to them? Because she does not look at them like they’re children even though in her presence they clearly are. Beth does not look down on them like she has every right to do. Beth is woman while she and Ashley are little girls.

Beth does roll her eyes, an action Sam has come to associate with the relationship between Beth and her two older siblings. (Older, how is that possible?) She swings her feet in once and then hops a little clumsy off the bar to walk over to them. She stands between them and looks over the shelves. She isn’t trying to pick one though, she is trying to find one. Of course Beth already has the answer. Beth is smart and capable. She takes care of Josh and Hannah all of the time. There is probably nothing she doesn’t know about them. Her eyes land somewhere above Sam’s head. Beth takes a step towards her and reaches up above her head. She isn’t paying great attention and maybe if Sam had the will to move away from her she would have.

As it stands she remains still and so Beth’s body presses to hers as she presumably reaches for one of the bottles.

Her stomach slides along Sam’s side as she lifts onto her toes. Her bare legs rub high against Sam’s own mostly bare legs in her night shorts. Worst (best) of all Beth is tall and Sam is short. As she stretches high her chest hovers right by Sam’s nose. Beth’s stance gives the shirt some extra form. While it’s certainly not tight it’s enough to show she has breasts and that they’re of a decent size. It makes adrenaline surge into her own chest. Her lungs and heart work double time and she averts her eyes down to see her shirt has been pulled up. Beth is wearing shorts that remind Sam of men’s boxers although tighter, thinner and shorter. This is it. This is the moment. Sam is going to die.

Beth is barely against her before she drops to her feet and steps back. The bottle briefly and gently knocks against the back of her head. That causes her to look back up at Beth and the bottle she’s holding. She lifts it up towards her as she says, “Oops. Sorry.”

It takes Sam a moment to understand Beth is holding it out to her. Sam takes it in both hands and pulls it to her chest. Beth has nice long fingers and short nails. Always a great combination. Sam once again internally scolds herself for that thought.

Beth steps back again to lean on the edge of the bar. She shrugs then explains, “It’s sweet and has kind of a thick texture which Hannah will love. Josh will be okay with the taste but he’ll love that it’s from the top shelf. That’s where our dad puts all his favorite drinks. If you guys drink it then he can’t. Josh fills the bottles up with water and a bit of beer when they’re about three fourths empty. So far dad hasn’t been able to tell. It makes Josh laugh.”

Sam is probably more impressed than she should be. She glances to the side and sees Ashley is smiling in that way that shows she knows every dirty thought that flashes through Sam’s mind. Sometimes she regrets confessing her dirtiest desires to Ashley but then who else would she share them with? There are some things you can’t share with your best friend. Sam isn’t sure but she feels like lusting after the girl’s twin sister is one of those things.

“Awesome! Thanks, Beth,” Ashley says as she closes the cabinet then locks it. While she does Beth gives Sam a look behind Ashley’s back. Sam can’t totally read her face but sees Beth is amused by Ashley and is sharing it with her in a way that makes Sam feel like her equal again. She feels herself laugh and Ashley turns her way to ask, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Beth answers for her as she stands up, “Alright, enjoy your night ladies. Oh and tell Bert and Ernie not to overdo it. I’m not spending another night in the ER with those idiot boys.”

“You should join us!”

Sam legitimately can’t believe she said it. Beth has never hung out with them after she decided to go to her room. Why would she change her mind just because Sam asked her? It’s such a rare sight though, seeing Beth in this comfortable state. She is so much more vulnerable than she ever is. This is her home and she is acting like it. Sam has never seen her so relaxed. It’s a nice change of pace. She's enjoying a Beth who bums around. A Beth who sits on bars. A Beth who smirks behinds someone’s back. A Beth completely at ease. She isn’t ready for this Beth to go away yet.

“Thanks?” she says like she doesn’t understand why she asked, “But I’m in the middle of a doc about an artist who sculpts people’s bodies and paints the casts into nature scenes. Besides my leftover Chinese food is probably getting cold. Not that it matters, Chinese food it always good.”

There's a significant pause in both her words and demeanor, “Anyway, goodnight. Again.”

With that Beth heads out of the room and back down the hall. Sam’s body deflates. She groans and smacks her hand to her face. Why? Sam is romantic. Sam is sexy. Sam has wooed lovers older than her. Sam is alluring without really trying. She’s talked young men and young women into her bed. She doesn’t exactly get around. She’s not like Jess or Josh but Sam has had sex! So why? Why when this one girl comes around she is falling all over herself like she has never seen a beautiful woman. As if she hasn’t made one call her name in need. Why? And why does it have to Beth?

She doesn’t have to look at Ashley to know she is still wearing that smile. She can feel it before she faces her. Once she can see Sam’s face, she giggles. Before Sam can say anything though the other girl mocks in a deep and overly sensual voice, “Hey baby, you should join me.”

“I did not sound like that!” Sam defends, offended by the sultry edge to her words.

“You totally did!” she laughs in her normal tone.

Ashley grabs a stack of shot glasses and they head out of the room themselves and down to Josh’s room. It’s more than a little creepy that Josh’s bedroom and bathroom takes up most of the basement. Hannah has assured Sam it was by choice Josh moved his bedroom. Although Beth had added: “Oh, it was his idea but Bob and Melinda weren’t exactly against locking him away down there.”

From the way she’d said it Sam imagines the process of moving Josh below ground wasn’t an exclusively positive experience. It has always put Sam a bit off how sometimes Josh and Beth (but never Hannah) will call their parents by their first names. Never in a nice tone. It is always hateful or sad. Beth does it more than Josh. Sam has a feeling there is more bad blood than she’s been made aware of between her and her parents.

Sam scolds herself for a third time as once again her mind has become lost on the idea of Beth. She is ashamed of herself. Ashamed of how she feels when Beth is around. Ashamed of how her body ignites and her heart quickens. Ashamed of the way she forgets anyone else matters. Ashamed of the erotic thoughts in her head transforming into these scandalous fantasies when she decides to touch herself. She’s touched herself a lot while thinking about Beth.

She is a terrible friend.

“You like her so much! It’s cute.”

“Shut up!”

“What? I’m just saying it’s nice to see you so... happy. You always… glow when Beth is around.”

“Nice way of getting around the word “horny,” Ash.” Sam can’t help but laugh. Ashley makes it a little bit easier.

“You do get pretty riled up. Sometimes I’m scared you might just jump her and sit on her face.”

Sam bumps their shoulders together, “Like you’re one to talk. You’re just as riled up as I am.”

“Excuse you?” Ashley asks. She still sounds upbeat and playful although there is some genuine confusion in her tone as well.

“Oh please, I know how much you’re looking forward to waking up with Chris’ boner basically grinding up against your ass tomorrow morning.”

“Sam!” Ashley chasties, “Don’t say things like that!”

“Why not?” she laughs at Ashley’s face, shining pink, “Josh told me every time you two sleep over you end up spooning all night.”

“So?” Her tone tells Sam that Josh was telling the truth.

“So guys get morning wood. There is no way you haven’t felt his-”

“Stop it!” she whines but it’s not angry just embarrassed. It’s nice of Ashley to let Sam tease her. That makes her feel better. Less alone in the pathetic way she swoons over Beth like she might be the only girl left in the universe. Ashley feels the same way about Chris. Though it’s their own awkward shyness that keeps them apart and not the burden of betrayal in their souls.

“I know it sucks,” Ashley sighs sympathetically as they continue their trek through the house. Sam needs the time to reprimand herself and move on before she can face Hannah.

“I’m such a fucking mess around her. It’s disgusting!”

“If it makes you feel any better,” Ashley says as they reach the first set of stairs, “I’m not exactly a smooth seductress around Chris”

“I know.” Sam sighs, absentmindedly running her fingers along the bannister as they descend the stairs. “It’s just that- Hannah is my best friend, Ash! We’ve been through so much together. And everyone is always comparing Beth and Hannah and lumping them together all the time. How do you think she’d feel? I can’t go out with her twin sister! She’d be so upset and what if she thinks it’s creepy? Or worse what if Beth thinks it’s creepy? What if I just come off as some big, gross creep? Then I lose my best friend and my crush thinks I’m a sicko.”

Sam sighs, “You and Chris- it’s not the same.”

“I know.” At least Ashley recognizes how different this is from a normal crush. It makes her feel like maybe she isn’t crazy. Maybe her feelings aren’t wrong. It’s too bad that doesn’t make them any less unfair to Hannah.

* * *

"Ooh, let’s play a game!” Hannah cheers, clapping her hands. She and Sam are hanging out on the futon Josh keeps in his room. He also has a beanbag or two and an indoor hammock that Chris and Ashley currently occupy. Sam caught Ashley’s eye and winked at her beat red face when Chris called her over to join him in it. Josh's room has always felt less like a bedroom and more like a basement lounge for hanging out. Sam may have mistaken it for another living room if not for Josh’s bed and dresser off to one side. He even has his own door outside. He also grows weed in what his parents think is one of two walk-in closets. Josh is sitting in said bed facing the girls.

“What kind of game?” Josh asks intrigued as Sam pours a shot for herself and one for Hannah. Beth was right, Josh had smirked like a devil when Sam and Ashley told him they got the bottle from the very top shelf.

“I don't know, something fun!” Hannah says as she takes the bottle from Sam and passes it over to Chris. Josh rolls his eyes at her, far too dramatically.

“Great suggestion there, sis.” He slow claps and Hannah pouts in her direction for some support and solidarity. She doesn't need to say anything for Sam to pick up on her hint.

“I think a game sounds great,” she says watching Chris pour a shot for him and then a half shot for Ashley. She's not a big drinker but then neither is Sam.

“Fine, what game then?” Josh asks waiting for everyone to have a shot so they can all take the first one together.

“‘Never have I ever’ is always fun,” Chris suggests setting the bottle to the side, “And we already have the booze, right?”

“Ooh yeah, let's play that!” Hannah says, vibrating with excitement. Sam had been hoping for something a little less personal. Maybe a drinking game like Kings or something. Hannah is very excited though. She's sort of glad Beth declined her invitation to hang out with them. She is too private of a person to enjoy a game like 'never have I ever.’ Sometimes Sam feels like she doesn't know Beth at all despite knowing her as long as she's been best friends with Hannah.

Right, Hannah. She’s staring at her as if she’s just said something. She's waiting for an answer. An answer Sam can't give because she wasn’t listening. Hannah’s face is so very different than Beth's face despite being basically identical in structure. Beth's face isn't open like Hannah’s face is. It's not stony but it is still reserved. She often feels like Beth has a lot to say but doesn't want to reveal any of that to the world. Beth's eyes don't go wide with wonder and instead raise with curiosity. Beth's smile doesn't stretch the length of her whole face but almost hides away between her nose and her chin. Beth's cheeks glow soft and pink, they don't shine bright and red. Beth is subtle and serene. Beth's an enigma of woman Sam desperately wants to solve.

She internally scolds herself. What the hell is she doing? Hannah is waiting, right here but once again Sam is dreaming of Beth.

Ashley saves her from having to admit that she wasn't listening. She turns to Chris with one hand stroking his arm and her eyes wide to ask, “Hey, Chris, I want to do a full shot with you guys to start off. Can you fill my glass up?”

“Yeah, sure.” He stumbles over his words as he reaches blindly for the bottle, his eyes still locked on her. Hannah is rolling her eyes as if she has the right to judge with the way she falls all over Mike. Josh winks at his best friend with a soft, sexy growl that he knows they all heard. Sam shoots Ashley a look of gratitude for discreetly letting her know they were doing the first shot together before the game. She's too wrapped up in Chris to notice though having flirted a little too overtly.

“They're kinda annoying,” Hannah whispers to Sam. Hannah is very good at whispering so no one hears. Sam gives her a smile as if she agrees though she doesn't. She should be loyal to Hannah though.

She should always stay loyal to Hannah.

They get through a good nine or ten before they start to feel drunk. “Never have I ever gotten any piercings.” Ashley, Hannah and Chris drink. “Never have I ever shoplifted.” Chris and Josh drink. “Never have I ever tried to start a band.” Ashley and Hannah both drink. “Never have I ever had sex while on vacation.” Sam, Josh and Hannah drink. Sam starts to feel good. She's laughing with her best friend and she’s only thought about Beth every other question or so.

It's hard to get the girl out of her mind when she had seen her that way. Content and open and feeling safe in a place that is hers and Josh's and Hannah’s home but not her parents even if they foot the bill. Sam has never seen a comfortable Beth and it’s far more enticing than a Beth in lingerie would probably be to her. Although that thought is not an unappealing one.

Josh and Chris are far from being drunk. Ashley is easily the most drunk of them and Hannah is somewhere in-between her and Sam. Sam is verging on being drunk herself but Chris's turn hits her hard enough that she almost sobers up completely.

“Never have I ever,” he says slowly his words not at all slurring, unlike all three girls, even Sam. Though with her it's just here and there. Chris is looking at Ashley so whatever he’s about to say he’s most interested in her answer, “Been scared to make a move on someone I really like.”

It's an outright lie. Chris has never been brave enough to make a move on anyone (unless this moment counts). He just wants to see if Ashley drinks. By the looks of it so does Josh. Sam doesn't watch her because she knows the answer. There is only one other person not watching Ashley with that intense interest. That's Hannah, who has downed her shot and is smiling wide in her drunken state at Sam.

Sam doesn't have to answer. She doesn't have to drink. No one but Hannah is looking at her. Her shot glass feels heavy in her shaking hand. She could take the shot since Hannah is starting to look at her suspiciously. Even though Hannah wouldn't know who it was Sam meant (Hannah had meant Mike) she feels like it’s admitting to her betrayal. Even worse what if she asks Sam who it is?

“Yo, Sam,” Ashley calls saving her yet again. Sam looks over at the others to see that Josh and Chris are trying to have some kind of secret conversation with just their eyes. Although Ashley is not completely aware of them as she finishes, “It's your turn.”

Sam looks at a giggling Hannah who hasn't yet refilled her shot glass. She gotten pretty drunk. She should probably stop drinking for the night and head to bed. The guys have shifted over to another topic anyway even if Ashley and Hannah haven't noticed.

“Actually guys,” she says loudly calling their attention to her, “I think I wanna head to bed. I'm feeling a little drunk and a little tired.”

“Aww.” “Lame.” “Boo.” Ashley, Josh and Chris all whine at the same time. Sam turns to Hannah instead. She downs her last shot and it relieves some of her guilt. Because technically she took her shot for Chris’s “never have I ever.” She isn’t lying per say. She just played it off as finishing her last drink is all.

Hannah nods, “I do feel a bit sick.”

“Can't use my bathroom. The toilet is busted and I'm not smelling your puke all night.”

Hannah glares hard at Josh. “I'm not gonna throw up.”

Then she turns to Sam as she says, “Come on, Sammy, I’m getting sick of these losers anyway.”

Sam isn't sure if she’s kidding or not but she stands and helps Hannah up onto her feet as well. Hannah wobbles. She needs to get in bed. As usual Sam is stuck taking care of her. But really it’s the least she can do for her best friend. All things considered.

* * *

Sam is a night time snuggler. In her sleep she clings to whomever happens to be sharing a bed with her for the night. Luckily, Hannah has never minded Sam hugging her like a stuffed animal when they sleep in the same bed.

Unfortunately when Hannah gets drunk she can't get comfortable when she sleeps. She ends up tossing and turning due to all the alcohol in her system. She wakes up for a brief moment, shifts around a bunch and then falls back asleep. This of course wakes up Sam whose head is on her shoulder or whose hugging her arm. Sometimes Hannah elbows her or kicks her when she moves.

That is how Sam ends up on the floor when Hannah kicks her leg and Sam falls out of the bed. She startles awake and looks up at Hannah rolling away to go back to sleep. Sam sighs, wishing she could be mad but Hannah can't control her tossing anymore than Sam can control her cuddling. It makes things more frustrating though. It would be so easy to be mad at Hannah for a lot of different things honestly. Easy but also unfair.

She stands up. She’s thirsty anyway.

She heads to the bathroom Hannah shares with Beth rather than the kitchen. It's early in the morning and she expects even Yakko, Wakko and Dot have gone to sleep by now. So she doesn't think to knock or check before opening the bathroom door to find Beth standing on the other side.

Beth’s head shoots up and she looks over at Sam right away. Sam says, “Sorry!” far too loudly. Yet she doesn't close the door. Instead she just stands there staring. Beth hasn't changed out of her night clothes but then why would she have? Her hair is messy as if she’s just gotten out of bed herself but she doesn't look groggy. She’s standing by the sink with the mirror cabinet open in front of her. There are a few bottles on the sink and it's not her business but Sam still asks, “What are you doing?”

She almost slaps a hand over her mouth after she says it. What the hell is she thinking!? That would be crossing a line for anyone to ask anyone but her asking Beth seems even more rude. She may as well be the definition of the phrase, “If I wanted you to know then you would know.”

To her surprise however Beth answers, “I’m taking my sleep meds. I forgot them before I went to bed last night so I woke up from nightmares.”

“Oh.” They continue to stand there in silence. At this point Sam notices the pills in Beth’s hand. The white is such a contrast to her dark hand with her long fingers. Sam has thought about those fingers a lot. She feels herself blushing as Beth casually tips her hand up in her direction almost as if showing her hand off. Then she shrugs and this time Sam sees she has undone one button at the top if her flannel so much more of her collarbone is exposed.

“Yeah, so I figured I should take them now. Before I try going back to sleep.”

She pops them into her mouth and sticks her hands under the sink which is already running. Beth is such a distrasting sight she hadn’t seen that before. “I didn't know you took something to help you sleep.”

Beth shrugs again after she swallows back her meds, “Most people don't. I’ve had sleep issues my whole life. That's why I don't drink or smoke pot or anything like that. It messes with my pills. I'm not Josh. I actually want to live to see thirty.”

It may be the most about herself Beth has told Sam, heck the most she's told anyone, in a single setting. Yet she said it so easily and Sam has to wonder what's so different about here and now. What would make her choose to share this with her? It adds to the allure of this casual and open Beth who is so foreign. It makes Sam feel special to be given a glimpse of the real girl behind the model gorgeous mystery of Beth.

“Sorry, that was a little personal,” Beth says as if reading her thoughts, “I don't really talk to people much but sometimes it just sort of comes out.”

“It's okay,” Sam assures her, still a little distracted by how Beth's legs shine in the bright light of the bathroom. She has to have just shaved them.

“Actually it's kinda nice.” Sam dares to step into the room, closing the door behind her,“You're normally so quiet.”

Beth shrugs and Sam picks up that she might be doing it out of discomfort, “Well who cares what I have to say anyway?”

Sam is taken aback. Beth can’t really think no one cares about what she has to say, can she? Beth is in charge of almost everything they do. She’s the group general who makes sure they all stay in line and do their parts. She commands their respect and grabs their attention. How could she possibly ever think people don't value her opinion?

“Okay, I'll get out of your way,” Beth sighs as she puts her bottles away. She pauses to look at herself in the mirror for a second when she closes the cabinet. There’s sadness in her eyes as she looks over her own features. Then she shuts it all the way closed.

It hits Sam like a brick to the face. She feels like she knows nothing about Beth. From the way they act it's how the whole group feels about her (save Josh and Hannah obviously). But has anyone ever tried just asking Beth, well, anything about herself? Ever? Has Sam? Before this moment has she ever asked Beth anything?

It feels like the answer is 'no.’

“Why don’t you sleep well?” She finds herself asking before Beth can leave.

“I don't know,” Beth answers warily, “I’ve just always had trouble with it. It got worse when I got my own room.”

“So you sleep better when you're not alone?”

“Yeah,” she answers, her words still cautious.

“Then why don't you sleep with me?”

Beth turns a lovely shade of pink as Sam processes how that can be taken. Beth seems to curl in onto herself and she looks away. Sam feel her own cheeks are hot as she fumbles to explain, “Me and Hannah, that is! I meant why don't you sleep in Hannah’s bed with me and her when I sleep over? I wouldn't mind. There's room.”

Beth steps closer to her which is ironic when what she says is, “Sam, I doubt you want me in your personal space like that.”

“No,” Sam assures her again also taking a step closer, “I know you hide away at night so I guess you don't know my reputation as a serious spooner in my sleep.”

“Oh yeah?” Beth smiles, “You trap people in that vice grip while they’re asleep?”

“Oh always,” Sam laughs softly, “In fact I’ve probably hugged most of our friends in my sleep at least once. Chris used to be the one most willing to deal with me clinging to his back like a baby kohla but Ashley stole him away.”

Beth raises an eyebrow, “Wait, I thought you were trying to convince me to sleep with you. You're making a very bad argument. If I have a hard time sleeping, how would being held in a chokehold all night help?”

“Hey! It’s not like that! I’m the best cudder! Besides you just said you sleep better with other people around. No place is safer than these arms!”

She flexes her biceps if to prove her point. Beth laughs so openly and honestly as she reaches out to grab hold of one. She looks at her arm briefly. Then she turns her eyes to look at Sam with her hand still firmly in place. They are quiet as they stare eye to eye for a second that feels like a year. “Guess I'll have to give it a shot sometime and test that out.”

Honestly Sam couldn’t explain how after that moment her lips ended up pressed to Beth's lips. She couldn't explain how her hands braced against her face as Beth grabbed her other bicep to pull her closer. She couldn't explain how their bodies pushed together. She couldn't explain it but that didn't make it bad.

It feels like a different world. It feels like they exist in a place where it's only them. It feels like nothing else matters to her except how much she wants to kiss Beth. She feels her body tingle and she knows it's not just from the kiss. She's still a little tipsy. However she knows she shouldn't be kissing Beth for a number of reasons besides being “drunk.” She shouldn't be doing this.

That just makes her want to do it more.

Beth pulls away from their kiss as suddenly as she (or Sam?) had started it. She takes a step back and braces herself on the sink. Then she shakes her head while looking off to the side.

“We shouldn't do this, Sam.”

Sam nods. Beth is right. They shouldn't be doing this. This isn't the time or place for something like this even if she was actually comfortable doing it with Beth. Who knows what could happen if the keep this up? Things could go very badly. So much could be destroyed if they do this. This is wrong.

That's how Sam ends up kissing her again.

It's easier this time because she's already done it once. Beth barely fights as Sam pulls her into her arms. She doesn't fight at all when Sam wraps her arms around her body. Then it's Beth who initiates deepening their already hot kiss. Sam can't even count all the times she's thought about this. She has wanted it for so long. Yet she never believed it would happen. She never saw this ever being real.

As Beth runs her fingers into her hair though and she digs her fingers into Beth's night shirt all she can think about is how different tonight is. How open Beth is and how honest. Sam has always admired her strength and her maturity. She’s always been aroused by the way Beth can take control of a room and how she can stare even the strongest man into horror. Beth the powerhouse holds an air of unattainable allure.

Tonight though, she has found that much, much sexier is this Beth. This Beth who is shying away as Sam’s hands slide under her shirt to feel the skin of her back. This Beth who kisses so softly for someone so strong. This Beth who is pulling away from their kiss but not in a way that says she wants to stop. In a way that says it's wrong and she knows it’s wrong but she wants Sam to follow her. She wants Sam to chase her and to seduce her. She wants to be taken and she wants to be convinced. This Beth is so very real.

“Sam,” Beth says as she pulls back and Sam moves her lips to her neck. Beth is barely pushing back on her shoulders as if she’s putting up an obligated amount resistance and no more. Beth doesn't want her to stop. The way her breath comes out in hard pants and her hips push forward tells Sam just how much she wants this. The last thing either of them wants is to stop. Beth wants her and if she wasn’t already buzzed then she would be intoxicated on that fact.

“You're drunk,” Beth almost whispers in her ear as her fingers claw into Sam’s shoulders once more as if her thoughts are obvious to Beth, “I can taste alcohol on your mouth.”

Sam’s not drunk enough to be unaware and unable to consent to what’s happening. So she just continues to kiss her neck and feel up her body, allowing her hands to explore Beth’s sides and her fit stomach now. Beth says nothing as the fingers of one hand grip tightly into Sam’s pulled back hair instead. It's like she’s trying to keep Sam there even as she tells her to go. She moans as their pelvises begin to meet firmly. She wants it and she's only denying it because she thinks she's supposed to.

“Sam,” Beth whines in a way she can't read, “I’m not- I don't do things like this.”

Neither does Sam. She's never dived into anything like this. She's never fooled around with somebody she wasn't already seeing in some capacity or another. These types of things are important to Sam. They mean something to her. They aren't something to be tossed around without meaning.

Can she really say this has no meaning? She's known Beth for so long. They are so at ease with each other, especially at that moment. She has wanted her for such a long time. How could all that want and pining for all that time mean nothing? How can smiles and laughs and general merriment between the two of them mean nothing? How could the new openness between them mean nothing? How could Beth mean nothing? How could it mean nothing when it's not the statue of a goddess Beth the world sees Sam needs like she needs air to live but the vulnerable and timid one hidden beneath? The Beth she can't deny herself is too real to mean nothing.

The nails of Beth's other hand are scraping Sam’s back through her tank top. She is whining higher and higher the more of her skin Sam explores with her hands and lips. She holds her close as every now and again the words, “we can't” or “we shouldn't” fall from her mouth. But Beth never says “no” and she never says “stop” because she wants it. She wants Sam.

“Sam,” Beth manages between her sounds of pleasure and deep breathing. It’s a warning at first that soon fades into a call of passion and desire. “Sam…”

Then she forces herself to push Sam away and off of her. Sam goes with no fight. That was a clear sign. Sam is not going to push that hard even if she knows there is something false about this denial. Staring deep into her eyes all Beth says is, “Hannah.”

She doesn't feel shock. She hadn't forgotten. It had been sitting in her mind off to the side, trying in vain to grab her attention like most uninvited guests do. She wasn't even ignoring it. It’s not that Sam doesn't care. She cares. Hannah means the world both to her and to Beth. Neither of them love anything more than they do her. If she ever found the two of them like this…

“This is wrong.” Beth steps out of her grasp as she says it with more power than should be possible in this weakened state, “We can’t.”

“I know.” It’s all Sam can say because it’s true.

The lust in Beth’s eyes hasn’t faded though. It’s a dream. It must be nothing but an elaborate fantasy she is having as she sleeps. In her best friend’s bed she is half awake and still dreaming of the girl’s twin sister of all people in her slightly inebriated state. Sam is dreaming of having Beth in their shared space as if the act itself is not betrayal enough. Sam is desiring her in a place that is as much Hannah’s as it is hers. Because it’s not enough to forsake Hannah. She has to do it in a way that is most painful. Sam is not that person so this must be a dream.

But if it’s a dream then where is the harm?

Before she can act however in her only show of strength so far Beth pulls Sam to her to pin herself to the sink with Sam's body. She brings their mouths together again. It’s a choice made without words. A choice made without care. A choice that is against everything they are and everything they believe and fuck it if either of them cares!

Hands roaming and mouths sloppy they take what they want from one another. They catch the other’s cries of passion which is good for as drunk as everyone in the house is there is a chance they may wake. Sam wants nothing less than for anything to interrupt this moment. Beth’s lips are full and soft and wet. Her skin is soft and slightly oily. Maybe she uses lotion before bed and the idea that Beth rubs down her body every night ignites something dark inside of Sam. A dirty something she is almost unfamiliar with.

She pulls back and meets Beth’s eyes directly. Her gaze drops briefly down to her flannel in a silent signal but still she rasps, “Take off your shirt for me.”

Slowly, delicately Beth obeys. She slips each button free and Sam sees her hands fumble a bit the more skin becomes visible. Sam’s hands grip the shoulders of her flannel as she watches the fabric peal open to reveal Beth. She’s already so exposed to Sam, there is no reason to hide her body when her feelings are out in the open. Sam pushes the shirt off and lets it drop before Beth has even finished too impatient to wait another moment.

She is not as endowed as Sam herself is but her chest is full. Her nipples are almost purple and much like the rest of her skin her breasts shine in the light. Her stomach is as fit as it felt and she has a mole just under her left boob. Sam’s face is at about the perfect placement and so she takes it in her mouth as if the “imperfection’ makes it better. She’s hungry for the taller girl so she isn’t gentle. She sucks with gusto trying to take as much in her mouth as she possibly can manage. There is a slight tang to it so yes Beth lotions and for a moment Sam thinks about rubbing Beth with her hands and hums in pleasure.

“Ah, ah, Sam,” Beth begins to moan as her finger cautiously dig into Sam’s hair. Sam presses her knee between Beth’s own two and up to her crotch. Immediately Beth grinds into the pressure and throws her head back. Sam’s own core aches but she is content to simply switch to Beth’s right breast. She enjoys hearing Beth moan for her and desperately please herself against Sam’s leg. Unfortunately as much as Sam loves the sound of her voice calling in desire it’s growing far too loud to be safe.

Beth whines as Sam removes her mouth to pepper kisses all along Beth’s neck. She whispers in between each kiss, “Beth, you’re too loud. You need to be quiet.”

“Sorry,” Beth gasps before she begins to mewl again much quieter. Sam’s opts to use her hands on Beth’s beautiful supple breasts this time, leaving her mouth free to kiss her neck some more. She continues grinding into Sam. Her thin shorts begin to soak so Sam lifts to her toes to press against her harder. Beth lets out a shaky gasp. Sam’s body is on fire from how this mountain of strength melts under her touches. Unfortunately it isn’t long before Beth’s cries reverberate off the walls. The acoustics are too good in the room. As much as she adores how Beth unravels it’s too dangerous to let it continue.

“Shh,” she breaths against her neck, “Someone could hear.”

She a little surprised by how it excites her but still Beth needs to stop. Beth looks down at her like she knows. She can’t seem to help herself though. She keeps pushing gently into the knee Sam has pressed to her groin. Her eyes are beg Sam, half-lidded and dizzy. She wants this in a way Sam has a hard time believing. She tells herself again this is all some crazy dream knowing full well this is the most real thing that’s ever happened to her. It’s all she has to cling to in this moment of disloyalty.

She doesn’t want this to stop no matter how much it burdens her heart and so with conviction in her voice (which is even more raspy than normal) she commands, “Get on your knees, please.”

Beth drops down so fast Sam is almost worried she fell rather than knelt. She wastes no time twisting to hop onto the sink as Beth crawls to settles down in front of her. Beth is more than tall enough to reach her pelvis. Sam is also happy to see Beth has placed her discarded shirt under her legs. Her eyes then trail up along Beth’s body. It’s a sight straight out of Sam’s dirty mind. Shivers run through her quickly as she slips her long shorts down her legs and they drop to the floor with no sound. She can still perfectly see Beth’s large boobs and fit abs at the moment. Repeating her mantra that this is all just a dream, Sam spreads her knees apart in invitation.

Beth is timid as she buries her face between Sam’s legs. That’s what calls her attention to just how wet and ready she is for Beth. She can still see her needy brown eyes as she experimentally runs her tongue along Sam with a soft groan. Sam sucks in a breath through her teeth. For one fleeting second she thinks of Hannah. Her delusion of this being a dream finally dies. She considers stopping Beth, stopping this.

Then she feels Beth’s tongue more firmly and it’s all she can think about. All she can focus on is the steady way Beth gets more and more confident in her lapping. All she feels is the pleasure filling her body as Beth hums into her wetness. Soon her face disappears between Sam’s thighs and there is nothing in the world but them. Nothing in the world but Beth licking her pussy and humming enough to cause a lovely vibration.

A moment later she hooks her hands around Sam’s thighs and really starts to go to town. She is loving it just as much as Sam who feels herself quiver. She wants Beth to play with her clit but she’s certainly not against the lavish way she slides her slightly coarse tongue along her wet folds. She is building up to something. Sam can feel it. She’s either done this before or has an amazing natural talent.

Her cheeks aren’t oily like the rest of her skin, the last piece of evidence she uses lotion on her body. Sam decides then and there she needs to see or be involved in that ritual of hers some day. The thought of Beth touching herself and the feeling of Beth against her combined is an experience in and of itself. Sam leans back bracing one hand on the sink and the other one gently onto Beth’s moving head. She pushes only slightly, content to let the girl set her own pace. Not much encouragement is needed. Beth knows what she’s doing.

“So good.” Sam hears herself moan quietly as Beth probes her tongue into her pussy. She fucks Sam with her mouth like she is desperate. She is crying out loudly again but it’s muffled enough that no one will hear her moans. It thrills Sam that Beth is turned on this much by pleasing her in this way. Beth’s hands dig into Sam’s skin. Sam pushes just a little harder.

“You like this, babe?” Sam whispers enough that she can hear. Beth moans an affirmative or so Sam thinks she did, “Yeah, you like this. You love being on your knees for me. I love it too, Beth. Fuck, so much!”

Her words spur Beth on and she pushes hard into her groin. Her tongue slips out of Sam and trails up toward her clitoris, finally. She strokes the nub as it swells with need under her motions. Sam sucks in another breath, thrusting forward.

“I wish I could see your pretty face,” Sam says, pushing against Beth’s forehead to tilt her eyes up to look at Sam, “There we go.”

Beth can’t look into her eyes at first as she switches the motion of her tongue less in strokes and more in circles. Sam can barely see her glow pink with embarrassment or arousal or most likely both. Who is this girl, this Beth, who is falling apart beneath Sam’s legs? Whoever she is, Sam adores her! Her and skillful tongue.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Sam finds herself admitting, “You might be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And you feel so good. Do I feel good? Do I taste good, Beth? Tell me I do.”

Obviously Beth can’t answer as she begins to suck on Sam’s pleasure button. She finally meets Sam’s eyes as she does though and Sam’s fingers dig into her hair. She pulls slightly but only enough to apply pressure. Beth sucks with more vigor and whines around Sam. Even gagged as she is Sam can hear her voice rise higher in pitch. They keep their gazes locked for as long as they can. Sam fights the urge to close or roll her eyes wanting to see the lust in Beth’s eyes as she pleases her with her full lips. It’s not until Beth caves and shuts her eyes that Sam’s allows her own to roll back into her head. She leans back against the mirror. The cool glass feels great on her burning skin. Tension is coiling tightly in her gut. Adrenaline pumps through her body. Her cunt aches as it cries for release.

“That’s it, baby. Mmm, yeah. Fuck! Almost there! Don’t you dare fucking stop. Ah, ah. Beth!”

Then she cums. Her wetness flows from her and pours down Beth’s beautiful face. She slows as she works Sam through it. Her lips stay fastened to her clit as she continues that whine as if she’s never tasted anything better. Sam grips her hair hard so she can grind into her mouth as she rides her orgasm out. She’s cumming so hard and hot. Sam has had her fair share of sex but she knows she’s never experienced this. Every climax she’s ever had pales when put up against this one. She’s not sure if it’s Beth’s skill or the knowledge her fantasy has come true that spurs her pleasure but she really doesn’t care. It feel like forever before she’s empty then she relaxes in complete euphoria.

“Fuck…” she gasps, barely audible but it carries through the room.

She looks down at Beth. Her hair is even more disheveled than earlier. Her face is soaked. She’s out of breath. Her eyes are wide with desire and disbelief. She’s sweaty and her skin is still flushed. She’s a mess and Sam made her that way. A shock of a tiny extra orgasm rocks through her when she processes that. However Beth still looks so desperate. She’s still so worked up. Sam gets, if possible, even more excited. Despite their previous act, she is in her heart a giver.

“Come here, baby,” Sam says taking Beth’s hands and guiding her to standing. She slips a little on her shirt as she stands. She must be embarrassed because she bends to retrieve it as well as Sam’s shorts before she stands up again. Sam run her eyes along Beth's body as she pulls her shirt back on. She slides her shorts back on as well. She gathers Beth needs the time to adjust. Once she seems settled, Sam takes her hands again. Then placing Beth’s hands to brace on her thighs, Sam reaches up to stroke her face and hair. Beth softens. She is still breathing too heavily though so Sam wraps her in her arms and pulls her close.

“Shh,” she says as she runs her hands along her back under her shirt. Then her sides, her abs and even up to grace her breasts. She can see Beth fight the urge to flinch. Slowly Sam slides her hand down into Beth’s shorts.

She’s very wet and too tempting. Sam only barely rubs her clit before her fingers slips inside of her pussy. She curls them up and begins to fuck Beth. She presses her palm to Beth’s clit while she thrusts her fingers into her opening. She holds Beth’s waist with the other keeping her close and staying still. Beth’s grinds into her hand as her hands hold Sam’s thighs. Their eyes once more trained on each other. Soon Beth starts to pant and moan. Sam slows as if in warning as she says, “Stay quiet.”

Beth bites her lip, still not breaking eye contact as her face shines bright with embarrassment. Sam moves faster as a reward. Beth is so submissive. She’s so ready to give in to whatever Sam wants. Nothing has ever turned her on more than the idea this powerful woman is reduced to a shy mess at her touch. Her eyes start to close and she forces them back open. She wants to see Sam as she is pleased.

“Fuck, you’re sexy,” Sam whispers against her neck, breaking their eye contact. She barely sees Beth’s eyes drift shut after she does. Sam fucks her rougher, amazed at how easily she slides in and out of Beth. “You felt so wonderful Beth. You made me feel so very good. Tell me, does this feel good too? Huh? Am I making you feel as good as you made me feel? I wanna hear you say it does.”

“It feels- ah, so good, Sam.”

“You want it harder, baby?”

“Yes, please.”

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you?”

Beth breath in through her nose hard as she tries to control herself. “Yes. Fuck me, Sam.”

With that Sam slams her hand in and out of Beth in a deliberate motion. She is determined to send her over the edge too. Beth bites her lip so hard it disappears into her mouth. Her eyes are squeezed shut as she meets Sam’s hand with her shaky hips. Her muscles clench around Sam’s pumping digits. Her hands claw into Sam’s skin and it’s lucky she doesn’t have long nails. Though actually Sam thinks she might like Beth to scratch her up. Sam smiles as she watches Beth lose herself in pleasure. She can hear her voice in her throat as it fight to scream.

Soon she’s cumming far too riled to last long. She’s dampening Sam’s hand and her shorts as she tries to force Sam’s fingers as deeply into her as they will go. She opens her eyes as if it takes a great effort to look at Sam as she finishes. She whines around her lip which is trapped in-between her teeth still. Her face burns red as she climaxes. It spurs Sam on to the point she feels she may be able to cum again if she touched herself. She doesn’t try it though too focused on making Beth feel good. Beth slows but continues to thrust as if she is afraid to let it end. Sam does the same. If they can just stay here in this bubble a little longer...

However soon Sam has to slip her hand away from Beth’s burning core and out of her shorts. Sam wipes her hand off on her tank top as Beth steps away. Surprising her though Beth ducks in for a kiss that lingers for a moment too long and with too much passion. She takes a long, conscious step back from the sink when she pulls away. She looks to the side of Sam who doesn’t move from her perch. They don’t get the time to enjoy the afterglow because the reality hits them as soon as their hormones begin to ease.

Hannah…

They just had sex. In the bathroom Beth shares with her twin sister. The bathroom she shares with Sam’s best friend. Sam can hardly believe it happened. From the look on her face it’s not far from Beth’s own thoughts. The guilt hangs heavy in the room. The Hannah sized buddle of betrayal stands between them now. Sam can’t lie to herself though. Despite the weight that is clinging to her she still feels a little happy. She still feels fulfilled. That makes her feel worse as she feels guilt and the burden of betrayal take over her soul. She feels so much worse because there’s something else she should feel that she doesn’t. That is regret.

“I can’t believe we-” Beth cuts herself off.

“I know.”

“We shouldn’t have done it.”

“No, we shouldn’t have.”

Silence hangs between them as they both look around the room to distract themselves from every horrible thought that courses through them. The large bathroom with a two person sink and sizable bathtub that makes Sam ooze with envy starts to shrink around them. The walls are closing in as feelings both named and unnamed suffocate Sam. Eventually with so much else to say it is the reassurance that plaques her mind.

“Do you wish we hadn’t done it?” Her voice is timid for the first time since she entered the room.

Beth purses her lips in thought. Her brow furrows as if she actually has to think before she says anything about it. Then with shame in her voice she answers, “No.”

That’s all Sam needs.

“Beth, I- I have- I mean I think it’s obvious I have strong feelings for you and I hope- Well I hope that this, what just happened means you do too.”

Again Beth needs to think. It’s agony but what does Sam have to lose. Waiting is hard right now but she has endured worse. The only issue is it just makes the bad things she feels heightened. Beth sighs as if she has given up before she says with equal worry in her voice, “I do. I- I- God, Sam! I’ve wanted this a long time too. You and me. When you asked me to hang out with you earlier I swear I died a little inside from not going. I wanted to spend time with you so badly.”

Beth shakes her head, “But I couldn’t do that. Not to Hannah. She’s- Nothing, nothing, means more to me than Hannah.”

“I know that. I love her too. And I can’t- How could we do this to her?” From the look she gives, Beth has no more of an answer than she does.

“She can’t ever know,” Sam decides and once again Beth agrees with just her expression.

“No. She can’t,” Beth says anyway. Silence falls again. They are in agreement. Hannah can never know about this. But that brings on another question. What, if anything, can’t Hannah know about? What is this?

“Beth-”

A banging on the door interrupts her. They turn to it and Sam feels her blood freeze. She and Beth share a look, both thinking the same thing. Hannah. Is Hannah at the door? Is she about to figure out what happened before they even know what it is? They are screwed for a second time that night in a much worse way.

Luckily, it’s Ashley’s voice that calls from the other side of the door the next time she bangs. (She sounds like she’s crying and were Sam not in such a situation she would be concerned.) “Hurry up. I’mma puke out here if you don’t!”

Sam lets out a sigh. Ashley is drunk and even if she wasn’t she is the only person in this place Sam is okay seeing the two of them leave the bathroom together. Beth still looks nervous as Sam hops off the sink to open the door and let Ashley in. She stumbles in and Sam has to wonder how she even made it to the third floor in one piece. She braces herself on the sink as she looks them over. Her eyes squint as she does. She had definitely been crying and Sam feels bad she is not in the right place to help. Ashley opens her mouth to speak but then she run over to the toilet to empty her stomach instead.

Sam and Beth leave her be. Ashley doesn’t like to be coddled while she’s drunk and she’ll just get mad if they try to help her. So they head out into the hall to stand outside the scene of their lewd act of disloyalty. They hang by the door waiting for Ashley to come out and head back to Josh’s room. Sam at least wants to know she is safe(ish). They linger in the thick atmosphere as they wait. Neither is brave enough to risk continuing their talk while Ashley is so close even if she is loudly vomiting. They glance at each other then around the hall. An eternity later Ashley leaves the bathroom. She’s quiet and Sam sees she wiped her face. She doesn’t pay them any mind (it's as if they aren’t there) as she heads back to the stairs walking stable enough to reassure then she'll be okay.

They are alone again but still neither speaks. The surge of endorphins is gone and they are exhausted now. Far too much for an emotional conversation like the one that lies ahead of them after something like this. It’s early morning. Beth must be even worse off than Sam considering she awoke from nightmares and her medication is probably kicking in by then. As if to confirm this Beth yawns loudly.

They smile at each other awkwardly. Sam is tired but looking over at Hannah’s door she can’t bring herself to go into her room. How can she sleep in Hannah’s bed when she has been with Beth in such an intimate way? It’s one betrayal too many as far as she is concerned. She can barely stand herself at the moment, she’d despise herself if she did that. Beth follows her gaze and seems to pick up on what she’s feeling. Her body sags with a sigh.

“Hey, how about you sleep in my bed instead?” she suggests, “I’d like to test out those arms of yours. Maybe they really will help me sleep.”

It’s risky but thinking on it her stereotype of a straight girl best friend won’t think much of it if Sam sleeps in Beth’s room. Even knowing Sam is bisexual her mind won’t go to sex especially as Sam has mostly dated guys. Hannah fidgets in her sleep when she is drunk after all which will be a good enough excuse come morning. Besides Sam really, really, wants to take Beth up on the offer.

“Sure. Let’s see what Dr. Giddings can do for you.”

Beth smiles shy but warm as she walks to her room right across the hall from Hannah’s door. With one last glance back at her best friend’s room Sam follows Beth as her choice was made. It was made a while ago. So she lets Beth lead her into her room and then once her light is off into her bed, identical to her sister’s bed. Sam wants Beth. She wants her in so many ways she can’t fully comprehend them all. With things in the air this might be her only chance to hold Beth in her arms. She might as well take it.

Yet even with that thought as the two of them snuggle together into bed and Sam wraps her in a comforting embrace she decides she will do anything not to lose this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit of a cliff-hanger but it was simply the best way to end it.
> 
> Feedback always welcome.


End file.
